1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive transmissions and more specifically to a select shock attenuation arrangement for such a transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-57-25550 disclose a select shock attenuation arrangement for an automotive transmission which is arranged so that, when the transmission select lever is moved from neutral to a range which will produce a forward speed, the engagement of the friction element which is essential to all forward speeds is engaged with a timing which is delayed with respect to the other elements which are engaged to produce the gear in which the vehicle will start off from. This reduces the so called "creep" phenomenon and thus inherently reduces the shock which results from the above mentioned neutral forward type speed select (e.g. N-D N-II or N-I).
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that, due to the delay with which the friction element which is critical to all forward speeds is engaged, if the engine speed is increased immediately after a neutral forward speed select in response to a deep depression of the accelerator pedal (indicative of a demand for quick engagement) due the absence of engagement the engine speed is permitted to rapidly increase (i.e momentarily race) whereby the difference in the rotational speed between the driving and driven elements of the transmission increases to a level which induces a marked engagement shock when the friction element in question finally engages.
This shock is not only undesirable from the point of passenger comfort but also has a detrimental effect on the longevity of the power train.